crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark
Sharks are recurring enemies in the ''Crash Bandicoot'' series. ''Crash Bandicoot Charles Zembillas, an artist for Crash Bandicoot, drew a concept picture for a shark enemy that was to appear in the game. Like a few other characters and enemies, this design was not used, but it was recycled for ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The shark poses as an enemy in this game, appearing in Under Pressure and Deep Trouble. It is seen wandering from left to right in certain areas, waiting for Crash. If Crash is hit by it, he will be eaten by the shark and it will spit out his scuba-gear. The sharks can be defeated by spinning or by shooting torpedoes from the Submergible. The shark also appears in Tell No Tales and Hot Coco. If Coco runs into a shark it will eat her and spit out her jet ski. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex Sharks return but are now red and a lot smaller than the ones in the previous game. These sharks appear in Sea Shell Shenanigans, H2 Oh No!, Coral Canyon, and Crash and Burn. They can be defeated by a simple spin attack or, if in the submarine, by the torpedoes or mines. However, if Crash come into contact with one of them, he will be eaten up in one go, except for his scuba kit. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Once again, it returns to its blue color and acts as an enemy in Shipwrecked, Shark Attack, Sunken City, and Air Supply. This time, if Crash gets hit by a shark without Aku Aku, he will turn into an angel instead of being eaten like in ''Warped. These sharks also act as the generic hazard of Dingodile's boss fight by constantly coming out from the left or right of the screen to cross. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced This time, one chases Crash while he's riding his surfboard with a meter at the left side of the screen to alert the player as to how close the shark is to them. When the shark is close enough, it will open its jaws towards Crash. It appears in Lagoony Tunes, Flockful of Seagulls, and Water Logged. Crash Nitro Kart Nash, the champion of Barin, is a shark. However, he may be an alien shark. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage A shark appears as a trading card in ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. ''Crash Twinsanity Sharks would have had another reappearance in ''Crash Twinsanity. As seen in concept art, it would have reprised its role as an enemy. However, like most previously-used concept enemies, it got scrapped during game development. It was set to appear in Ocean Commotion. The shark did actually make a cameo in-game, at the beginning of the level High Sea Hi-Jinks, where if the player looks under the two frozen pools of water with nitro crates on them, they will see a huge frozen shark gaping towards the surface, with an updated model resembling the older one. ''Crash Tag Team Racing Sharks, in this game, act as the source of some of some Die-O-Ramas like Sharked, Soupy Swimmer, and Jawed, and gags like Shark Bait. They utilize their ''Twinsanity model here. ''Crash Landed Sharks were going to appear in this game. They would be fused with bandicoots to make hybrids but they were cut out of the game. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Sharks reappear in the ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second and third games where they reprise the same roles they had in the original versions of those games. Gallery Shark.png|Promotional artwork of a Shark in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Shark Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Promotional artwork of a Shark in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Shark.png|A Shark in Warped. Shark CBWarped.png|A shark as it appears in the Warped strategy guidebook. Shark (Crash Bandicoot Warped).png|A Shark as it appears in the Japanese Warped strategy guide. Crash Eaten By A Shark.png|Crash Bandicoot eaten by a shark in Warped. Coco Eaten By A Shark.png|Coco Bandicoot eaten by a shark in Warped. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Shark.png|A shark from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. SharkTHA.png|A Shark in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Shark.png|A Shark in The Huge Adventure. Awsra.gif|A Shark in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Crash Eaten By A Shark 2.png|Crash eaten by a shark in N-Tranced. SharkTCG.png|The shark trading game card from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Shark.png|Sprite of a shark from Crash Purple. Green Gem 7-B.png|Concept art of a shark from Crash Twinsanity. SharkTwinsanity.png|A Shark as seen in Twinsanity. CTTRShark.png|A Shark as it appears in Crash Tag Team Racing Die-O-Rama. THAT IS A FREAKING HUGE SHARK.png|Land Shark from cut game Crash Landed. Shark Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Shark in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Shark N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Shark in the N. Sane Trilogy. Trivia *In Crash Tag Team Racing, sharks are never seen in the Mystery Island area itself, only appearing in Die-O-Ramas and a gag video. *This is the only known enemy to appear in all Naughty Dog, Traveller's Tales, and Radical Entertainment games, and not be changed at all. Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Landed Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Objects and creatures that chase Category:Creatures Category:Cut enemies Category:Cut Creatures